disneynonallrealfandomcom-20200215-history
Angel
Angel (ShellyBelly123456789) is a suspected alien suffering from amnesia that took a place in the school on a mission of revenge. Unknown trauma from her past has corrupted her mind, that whilst being childish is far from innocent. Finding it hard to socialise with others, she generally keeps to herself and many find her creepy because of this. The more cowardly students daren't approach her, her alleged schizophrenia earning her a label of "freak". Backstory Landing on Earth Mok was the first person on Earth to see Angel. He kept the details of her past a secret, telling her only that she fell from the sky one day, like an angel - his Angel. She interpets this as herself being a lost soul, trying to leave Earth and failing. She uses this as her basis for why she is "magic", having little understanding or comprehension that it is possible for there to be anything beyond Earth, let alone for her to have come from it. With Mok being the only person she saw every day, she soon fell in love with him and cherished every waking moment with him. She soon discovered that she had "magic" powers, making her able to persuade others to do her bidding, through speech and singing. The manipulation of the vibrations in the air affects the brains of those around her, therefore making any of high intelligence harder to control. Although it is thought she is the only survivor of a spaceship burning up in the atmosphere, her true origins and memories are unknown. Creation of Omar Being with only her love, Angel soon pined for a new friend. Noticing that other humans looked different from her, she begged for Mok to create a friend for her - someone that looked like her. Unable to refuse, he set about on an experiment to morph animal and human DNA together to create a whole new species. The result of this experiment? Omar. When Omar killed Mok, Angel became even more traumatised and corrupted than a lifetime of living with Mok's influence could have ever made her. Any emotions she had dwindled, until she was left will little more than an obsessive love for Mok and a hatred of Omar. The trauma manifested itself into a living memory of Mok, a ghost she believes to be real that guides her in a path for venegance. She forced herself to believe he was real by persuading herself that he was so - she wants Mok more than anything else and would rather has a false belief that he is with her constantly than to be apart from him. Other people believe she talks to herself, the ghost invisible to most others. She was convinced that the only way to be with Mok fully was to kill Omar. Life at School The School File Angel's school file is somewhat of a legend amongst staff. Although she probably has the least known about her, her file is still one of the biggest. The reason? Vast numbers of homicides and suicides connected to her, seemingly following her wherever she goes. The school are keeping an eye on her, although that's pretty hard with her tendency to disappear into the shadows. With the ability to force people to do anything she wants, disaster could strike at any moment... and the blood-splattered pages are more than enough proof. Usually kept under lock and key, the file is shown to teachers in their introductions to t he school. Of course, it's been a long time since she's killed anyone, but that could change very easily. Few of the students are truly innocent - Angel certainly isn't one of them. Although she keeps to herself, the people that are aware of her treat her with due care. Just one step beyond the boundary is a deathwish.﻿ Relationships Mok - 'Loves more than anything else in the world to the point of obsession. Although the ghost is a figment of her own imagination, the memory is so vivid and complete that it truly is Mok and not just Angel's interpretation of him. It is unknown as to whether he feels the same about her, although he has an obvious respect and nurturing nature for her, having helped her for years after taking her in. Mok may be a hard character, but he has a soft spot for Angel. 'Omar - Hates more than anything else in the world and plans to kill frequently. She stalks him with intent, always casting an evil glance his way. 'Jasmine/Demona '- Angel pays so little attention to Dem, that this irks Dem in itself and she does not take kindly to her. 'Cale '- W ith a little "persuasion", Angel has convinced Cale to like her and he would think nothing of talking to her like an old friend. 'Sinbad '- Although he didn't catch the full brunt of Angel's "persuasion" teachniques, Sinbad seems to have taken to Angel and is deadly curious about her.﻿ 'Tarzan '- Angel remembers him clearly, as she helped Mok create him, and she has an almost pride for how he turned out. She treats him more as a pet than a person, and she humours his fear of her by snapping at him to make him jump, although she would never hurt him. She's eager to have him safely in her grasp, where she can put him to good use. 'Milo '- He is scared of Angel, and rightly so, after wandering across her file and seeing a glimpse of her past. Angel finds this highly amusing, and will most probably tease him about it in her own special way. Somebody hide the ketchup! Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|left Category:Students Category:Characters